Saved from the Pirates
by CrazyJulz16
Summary: This starts in the middle of The Waterbending Scroll. The pirates wish to take Katara for their own nefarious purposes, and Zuko is trying to stop them. He takes her onto his ship. Then Zhao shows up, and things get worse. Zutara later, but SLOWLY!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me. Also, all reviews will be appreciated. I need your support and tips._

_This story takes place in the middle of the episode of Avatar the Last Airbender called The Waterbending Scroll._

_Also, I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender._

__OooOooOooOooO

Zuko grabbed her wrists. "I'll save you from the pirates."

Katara struggled fiercely. "Let go of me, Zuko! Let me go!" she screeched. Then she let out a yelp, feeling his hands scorching her wrists. He was a firebender, after all. His hands were bound to be naturally hot. He clapped one of his hands over her mouth. "Shut up." She pulled her head out of his grasp.

"No! I said let me-" she was cut off as Zuko covered her mouth again. "Be quiet!" He yanked her over to the nearest tree, and pulled her arms behind her, and around the trunk. He grabbed a coil of rope out of his belt loop, and bound her wrists. Katara pulled, twisted, squirmed, and fought, but it was all in vain. The knot was too strong. Zuko circled around the tree to look at her face.

"Tell me where he is, and I won't hurt you or your brother," he said silkily.

Katara was afraid, no, terrified. She knew her voice would quake if she spoke. But then she felt something. Anger, sweet and fiery. She grasped it like a drowning man to a rock, and managed to blurt, "Go jump in the river!" without quivering noticeably.

Zuko continued to talk, but Katara did her best to ignore him. He had tied her to a tree, after all. She wasn't interested in anything he had to say. She turned her face from him.

Then, an unexpected flash of light caught her eye. She looked to it, despite her nervousness. She was scared that she would see flames about to hit her in the face. But she glanced anyway, and gasped. He held her mother's necklace! Her necklace, now. After all, her mother had no use for it, anymore, being dead.

"Where did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering." She glared at him.

The pirate captain (who had arrived with Zuko when Zuko had caught Katara) spoke up at last.

"Enough of this necklace garbage! Give us the girl!"

"That wasn't part of the deal," Zuko snarled. "You said you just wanted the scroll!"

"Well, we lied."

"Back off! She's my prisoner!"

Well, she's about to become our toy," replied the captain. Katata flinched and tried to fade into the tree.

OooOooOooOooO

"I said, BACK OFF!" yelled Zuko. "You will not touch her!" He was becoming angrier by the minute. As much as he disliked the girl, he wasn't about to let her be raped. It would go against his little remaining honor if he did.

"Wanna bet?" taunted one of the pirates, who was leering at the peasant threateningly and disgustingly. Zuko moved to stand in front of the waterbender. He was actually protecting her! If he hadn't been so scared and angry, it would have been humorously ironic.

Behind him, the girl whimpered. He hardened his resolve, and tried to find his ever-present anger.

"Go away!" he hollered, trying to sound threatening.

"Not a chance," the captain replied evenly. "We will get our due from her. She stole from us, and we will make her pay."

"Not without a fight, you won't." Zuko growled. He would fight to protect this peasantl. It was funny, as he had been threatening her himself only a few minutes ago. Fire lit the clearing as the captain answered, "So be it. A fight for the concubine."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I love you guys! To catch you up, here is the last sentence from the first chapter.

OooOooOooOooO

_Fire lit the clearing as the captain answered, "So be it. A fight for the concubine"_

OooOooOooOooO

Zuko shot the fireball he had been holding at the captain. The pirate easily dodged the blast, and leaped at Zuko while pulling out his sword. Zuko smoothly avoided the pointed metal, but this left the captain with a clear route to the helpless waterbender, which he took with a sickening grin. The captain grabbed for her arm, but a fireball in his face distracted him.

Unfortunately, the fireball also came dangerously close to the girl, and she screamed. At first, this scream went unnoticed in the heat of battle. But then it attracted the wrong people's attention.

Another feminine scream ripped through the air. Zuko looked up during a break in his fight with the pirates to see why she had screamed, what was wrong, and if one of the pirates had reached her. One of the largest pirates had indeed reached her. He was yanking her from her ties to the tree, and attempting to grope her with his other hand. She was fighting back, but the man was about twice her size.

"Get off me!" she yelped, trying to free her waist from his grip without success. He began pulling off her shirt. "Help me, someone, anyone! Please!" She yelped, as he managed to remove her shirt completely. She was now in only her wrap top. "ZUKO!" she yelled.

Zuko let out a noise of inarticulate rage, and rushed at the pirate who gripped the peasant. He yanked the man away from the girl, and threw him into a tree. 'How dare that man attack a helpless girl?' he thought furiously. 'Wait, why did I think that?' He wondered. He jumped back into the fray.

OooOooOooOooO

Katara burst into tears, and attempted to run away from the scene of her humiliation, but was stopped by another pirate grabbing her arm. One of Zuko's crewmembers, (who were **finally **joining the fight,) grabbed him, and they whirled away. The men continued to battle throughout the clearing. And Zuko was grappling with captain.

A Fire Nation solider grabbed Katara, and wouldn't let go. It wasn't a painful grip, but a strong one. One by one, the fights began to dwindle, all of them won by Zuko's crew. Finally, Zuko's men were in a circle, watching Zuko and the captain fight. The Lieutenant was still holding Katara captive. She had at last ceased to fight, exhausted and terrified.

OooOooOooOooO

The two men were almost touching with each thrust and punch, the captain using his sword, and Zuko using firebending. It was quite a sight. Zuko threw his last fireball, exhausted. That was all he had left in him, and he knew that soon he would collapse. But this final punch connected, throwing the captain into the river, 20 feet away.

The men all cheered, seeing their young commander victorious, and having won without any help. Katara, on the other hand, continued to weep. Admittedly, she was relieved that the pirates had lost, meaning her body; at least her virtue, was safe. But she was still in Zuko's clutches, Fire Nation clutches, which were only slightly better than the grubby hands of the pirates. 'Oh, that stupid scroll!' Katara thought. 'If I had just left it alone, this never would have happened! Aang, Sokka, I hope you will be all right without me, because there's no way Zuko's just going to let me go.' Katara went limp in the Lieutenant's arms, and just let him hold her up. She was done fighting for the night. There was nothing she could do.

OooOooOooOooO

Zuko swayed on his feet, thoroughly spent. "Get the wounded back onto the ship, and let's get out of here. We're in no condition to capture the Avatar now," he said wearily.

"What about the girl?" asked the Lieutenant. 'Oh, what is his name? Jee, that's it,' Zuko remembered.

"Bring her along," ordered Zuko. "And where is Uncle? He was here earlier. No, wait, don't tell me, he went off in search of that blasted tile again."

"I am right here, Prince Zuko." Iroh said as he left the shadows. "Well done. Good technique. Now let's get you back to the ship before you pass out." He turned to the soldiers. "Bring the girl along, as well."

The men ever so slowly made their way back to the ship, and put Katara in a prison cell. One slightly kinder man brought her a shirt, as she was shivering in her cell, and still in only her wrap bra. She started to thank him, but stopped herself. So what if he had brought her a shirt? These men had still taken her prisoner!

She hated it here! It was cold, dank, and there were rats everywhere! Besides, it was only a matter of time before Zuko questioned her, or used her as bait for Aang. She would rather stay here, though, than see him captured and herself free.

OooOooOooOooO

Zuko lay on his bed, thinking about the day. He had saved that peasant girl from the pirates, and now she was on his ship. Wait, where was she, anyway? He hadn't told the men where to put her, so the prison hold, probably. He didn't care. His remaining honor was intact, and the girl was relatively unharmed, so who cared where she was? 'Well, he thought, 'I should probably go see her, and make sure she isn't actually injured. If she is to be bait later, she can't be severely wounded. Besides, it isn't honorable to leave prisoners who haven't truly harmed anyone to rot.' He trudged down the stairs to the hold, muttering that she was probably going to be extremely rude to him, or start crying again.

OooOooOooOooO

Katara saw a light coming down the steps to her jail. She hoped it was the nice-ish sailor who had given her a shirt, and she REALLY hoped it wasn't Zuko. Her worst fears were proven true as Zuko came around the corner. He looked tired, so maybe he wasn't going to antagonize her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. 'What a stupid question,' she thought. '**Of course **I'm not alright! I was nearly raped today, and I'm emotionally traumatized! Why would he even bother to ask if I'm okay?'

OooOooOooOooO

'Why did I even bother asking her that?' He wondered. 'Of course she isn't okay. More importantly, why do I care? I shouldn't, she's only a prisoner, and a peasant at that!' He stormed off grumbling at himself before she could give him a response. Then he turned around, leaned back around the corner, and said, "Good night."

_I am kinda gonna leave you guys hanging here. I hope that this was better than the first chapter. I know they are short, but for now, that is where I leave it. It just seemed like a good place to stop. Anywho, __**REVIEW!**_

Luv and hugs, Crazyjulz16. ; {)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I love you guys! I REALLY appreciate it! Here is the last sentence from chapter 2.

_Then he turned around, leaned back around the corner, and said, "Good night."_

Zuko walked immediately away, mentally chastising himself. Why had he said that? He didn't want the peasant to think he cared! Then, faintly, from behind him he heard the girl say, almost in a whisper, "Good night."

OooOooOooOooO

Katara thought back over that short meeting between the Prince and herself. He had asked if she was okay, then walked away before she could answer. And strangest of all, he had come back to say good night to her. Admittedly, he had left right away, but it had seemed, for a second, like he had actually cared! This was what had jarred the customary "good night" in return out of her. She yelled at herself mentally. Why had she returned the good night? She didn't want him to think that she forgave him, or Water Spirits above, actually liked him!

She curled up in her cell again, lonely, upset, and afraid. She would probably stay afraid until she got off this ship, but she might never escape. And she didn't want Sokka and Aang to come rescue her, because Zuko might capture them too! She would rather just stay captive then have them be caught, and besides, odds were that Zuko would not let her go, even if he did catch Aang. So the only way off this horrid ship was to escape by her own means, she reasoned. It might take some time, but she would figure something out. And what a shock it would be for Zuko, if she did manage to escape. That would yank his ponytail for sure! She smiled, thinking over plans to get out of this place. Some of them were Sokka worthy, being too ridiculous for words, but others might work. She lay back on her bunk and relaxed, drawing her plans of freedom.

OooOooOooOooO

Zuko walked back to his room, silently replaying that conversation in his mind. What had happened? He had asked a stupid question, and walked away. He had stupidly returned, and wished her good night. He had left again, only to hear a good night in return as he walked away from this girl who seemed to draw stupidity out of him like some sort of magnet. It had indeed been an odd moment, but yet not a bad one. He shook his head, trying to clear it of these strange thoughts. He tried to draw up plans as to what to do with the girl, but came up blank. Finally he realized that she could be used as bait for the Avatar. He would take her from her cell, and put her on the deck in plain view. Then, he would send one of his sneakiest men in to leave a note somewhere the Avatar would find it. He would write something of his position, and the leverage he now possessed. When the little boy came to rescue the girl, (as he undoubtedly would) he would be captured, and locked away. Zuko remembered the last attempt to imprison the boy, and winced. He would also have to threaten the Avatar by telling him that his friend would be hurt if he tried to escape. That would most likely keep him in his cell. Zuko smiled, thinking of his plans to regain his honor, his kingdom, and everything he had ever wanted.

He reached his room and walked in, intent on going to bed and getting some sleep, but instead he saw his uncle as soon as he walked in the door. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

OooOooOooOooO

Katara awoke in the morning, not consciously remembering going to sleep the previous night. She sighed. Her back hurt terribly from being tied to a tree, and then sleeping in a prison cot. She looked at her wrists and grimaced, seeing burns and scrapes from Zuko and that pirate grabbing her. She rubbed her right wrist, and then her left one, trying to discern how bad each was injured. After deciding that none of the pains were serious, she got out of bed, and stretched. Well, at least, she tried to. It was very cramped in her cell. Suddenly, the door opened. She gasped, and backed up, as a fire nation solider walked into her room.

"You are to be brought up on deck. Prince Zuko's orders." said the man shortly.

"I don't care what Prince Jerk says. He can go drown for all I care," she replied. The man didn't answer. He just grabbed her arms, and marched her out of the room. "Hey!" she yelped, trying to pull out of his grasp. "Let go of me! I don't deserve such treatment! What have I ever done to you?" she asked.

"You froze me to the deck of this ship," he said, sounding almost amused. "Remember, when you came to recue the Avatar?"

"I'm sorry, all right? And I'll walk quietly, there's no need to manhandle me like this!" she yelled. "Just let go of my arms."

He did, and she walked meekly in front of him. She wanted to run, but she knew that he would catch her, and either drag her back to her cell, or yank her forcibly up to the deck. Just walking up to the deck under her own power was better, for now.

OooOooOooOooO

Zuko walked out on to the deck with a smirk. Uncle had asked what his plans were for the girl, and then praised him for his performance in the battle. He had also mentioned how honorably Zuko had acted in protecting the peasant. Then he had left Zuko to go to sleep, with an assurance that he would put Zuko's plan in motion. The message had been sent, and when Zuko had woken up that morning, he had ordered that the girl be brought on deck. Ah, here she was now. He walked over, practically skipping with the glee that his plan was working.

He gave her a superior look, and had her chained up to the mast. Her hand was manacled to the mast, but she could still walk a short distance, and move around. He didn't want a repeat of the tree incident, especially since it would be one of his own men doing the attacking if there was a problem. He trusted his men, but it was always better to be safe.

Zuko felt a lump in his pocket. He was confused for a moment, but then he realized what it must be. It was the peasant's necklace. "My mother's necklace," she had called it when he had offered it to her. He thought back to that moment. She had had a glazed look in her eye, but she had caught sight of it, and the fierceness was back in her expression. She had seemed agitated, and asked him where he had gotten it. He had taunted her, but in truth, he had found it on a destroyed coal ship that the Avatar had supposedly visited. And he had visited, obviously.

The girl's reaction to seeing it had struck him as odd. She had looked sad, but then fierce, as though taking strength from a memory. He looked back at her, now, and came back to the present. Then, he heard the wind pick up, and smiled. His hand clenched on the necklace, and he put it back in his pocket. He was elated. Victory would soon be his.


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Avatar. Sorry it took so long! Please don't lynch me! Enjoy! CrazyJulz16 ; {)

_The girl's reaction to seeing it had struck him as odd. She had looked sad, but then fierce, as though taking strength from a memory. He looked back at her, now, and came back to the present. Then, he heard the wind pick up, and smiled. His hand clenched on the necklace, and he put it back in his pocket. He was elated. Victory would soon be his._

Zuko looked to the skies, expecting to see the Avatar approaching. After all, he was an airbender, so wind was a good hint that he was coming. He frowned when he didn't see the arrow-clad boy or his flying bison. But he quickly regained his smirk. The boy would come to rescue the girl. Zuko had seen the looks she got from him, so he knew the Avatar had a crush on the waterbender.

He glanced over to see the girl in question glaring at him. His smirk broadened. He practically skipped with the glee of a chance to annoy his prisoner. He walked smugly over to her, and stood over her, making her look up at him. It gave him a feeling of power, having her looking up at him.

OooOooOooOooO

Katara glared at her captor. He was so rude! He stood there with that aggravating smirk on his face, looking down on her. But at least he was blocking the sun. Being from the South Pole, she burned easily in direct sun. The reflecting light from the ice, she was used to. But the glare coming straight at her, well, she was sensitive.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. She just wanted him to leave her alone, or better yet, send her back to Aang and Sokka. But that wasn't happening. She sighed. "Go away, Zuko."

OooOooOooOooO

He smiled again, and said, "No." He was so happy. He could antagonize the peasant all he wanted. It was great fun. But his smile disappeared as a thought occurred to him. "What is your name, peasant?" he asked curiously.

She snorted. "Why would I tell you? You don't need to know," she said; glad to have the upper hand for once.

"You are under my control, so you will answer any and all questions I ask of you," he said in a superior tone. He smirked again. "So out with it. Your name, now."

The girl grimaced. "It's Katara. Now leave me alone."

"Katara," he whispered, rolling the name around on his tongue. "Hmmm…" he was thinking. It was a beautiful name. He liked it a lot. Odd, considering how much he disliked the girl who the name belonged to.

OooOooOooOooO

Katara sighed once more as she listened to Zuko saying her name. She really hadn't wanted to tell him it. He didn't need to know, and he might use it against her later. She couldn't think of a way for him to do that, but that didn't mean there wasn't one. She wondered why he had wanted to know. It made no sense, as it wasn't vital to him capturing Aang, and that seemed like the only thing he cared about.

Katara hoped that Zuko never got within fifty miles of Aang or Sokka again, even if it meant that she would have to stay on Zuko's ship forever. Though she didn't know why he wanted Aang, she didn't care. He had said something about his honor being restored, but she hadn't been listening. It didn't matter, though. There was no good reason to try to destroy the world's last hope for peace.

She looked at her captor again, and he seemed deep in thought. She considered what he might be thinking about. Aang, she decided. His quest for the Avatar seemed all consuming for him. She shook her head to clear it, and looked away from Zuko. She moved as far away from him as her chains allowed.

OooOooOooOooO

Zuko looked back at his captive, trying to ignore his thoughts. They were confusing, so he did his best to forget them. He immediately saw that the girl had moved away from him. He smirked once more, and moved closer to her again. Being chained, she couldn't escape him. She seemed to slump, giving in to his presence. There was obviously nothing she could do about it, so why fight it? At least, that was what Zuko read in her body language. He saw her give in, and moved away. With a huge smile on his face, he walked back to his cabin.

Only to hear shouts from on deck. He rushed back up, to find the captive waterbender attacking his men. She had use of only one hand, but she was holding her own. Now he understood her show of defeat when he was looking. She had wanted him to leave so she could attempt to escape. She was quite smart, and a great actress. He would give her that. He was actually impressed.

Zuko leaped into the fight, and grabbed her wrist. She pulled, but it easily seen that she was not as strong as he was. Also, her wrists were injured from the fight yesterday. She fought, but he quickly immobilized her, and forced her to the deck. Once he had her down, he wrapped the chains around her and took her to her cell himself.

OooOooOooOooO

Katara hated Zuko right then. It had taken almost no effort for him to beat her, at least in her eyes. He hadn't even used firebending, by the water spirits! How could she have been so weak? She cursed mentally, but said nothing. The man shoved her back in her cell, and slammed the door. Once again she was locked in, in an extremely small cell, and alone. She tried to be strong, but she couldn't help it. She started to cry. With all that had happened this past two days, she was crying for the next few hours.

OooOooOooOooO

Zuko stood outside her room, frowning as he heard her begin to cry. He hadn't hurt her, had he? Wait, why did he care? She had been attacking his men, meaning it wasn't dishonorable to hurt her, even if she was a woman. He walked away. He didn't care. He didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

I still don't own Avatar. I own a book, but no Avatar. (Sad face) So sorry it took so long, but no working computer that I can use works with the site. So finally, at last, I unveil, Chapter 5!

_Zuko stood outside her room, frowning as he heard her begin to cry. He hadn't hurt her, had he? Wait, why did he care? She had been attacking his men, meaning it wasn't dishonorable to hurt her, even if she was a woman. He walked away. He didn't care. He didn't._

OooOooOooOooOooO

Katara sighed as she finally stopped crying. She had heard Zuko stay outside her room. That meant that he had heard her weakness. Katara hated to cry, as she was always trying to be mature. Sokka hadn't heard her cry in years, and Zuko had only seen her cry once. That had been two days ago, and she had had a good reason.

Now Zuko had probably been laughing at her sobs, at her babyish-ness. At least that was what she perceived her sadness as. She should have been strong, not crying after a little pain. All that had been hurt were her wrists and her pride. She needed to be stronger, not crying at all. She vowed that she wouldn't cry ever again while captive on Zuko's ship. She sighed. A failed escape plan that might have condemned her was all she could see it as. She thought back over the plans that had been considered reasonable.

None of them would work if she weren't allowed on deck. Her escape tactic had probably just forbidden that area. So it was back to the drawing board. She sighed. Time to plan.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zuko sat down on his bunk considering what he had heard just now. He had made Katara cry. Why was he upset? She was just a stupid peasant, and she had deserved everything she had gotten. And even that hadn't been much. He had only grabbed her wrists and pushed her to the ground. She should have been fine. Well, she was a girl, and had had a hard time lately. Wait, why was he trying to understand her? It didn't matter what was wrong with her, as long as she wasn't mortally injured, she could be as miserable as she wanted, it wouldn't affect his plan.

So why was he thinking about her pain? He sighed. She couldn't be allowed on deck, or anywhere near water. He should also keep her away from the men. They might be angry over her attack earlier. That was clear. But he didn't want to leave her in that tiny cell, because she might go insane. Such a tiny living space could drive anyone up the wall. As much as he disliked her, he didn't want to condemn her to insanity.

So he would have to move her to a different room, and take care of her more or less by himself. That meant that her room had to be near his, so he could get to her easily. There was that one spare bunk…

OooOooOooOooOooO

Several hours later, Katara was woken by the sound of her door opening. The first thing she noted was that the ship was not moving. Were they docked? Her ponderings were interrupted as a sailor she did not recognize slipped in. He had large, silly looking side burns, and an angry looking face. He seemed familiar, but she hadn't seen him in the crew. He smiled evilly at her, and grabbed her arm. "On deck, peasant." He then proceeded to drag her by her arm, all the way to the upper deck, even up the stairs. By the time they reached the deck, she was battered, bruised, and feeling rather hateful toward the man who held her arm.

At last, they reached Zuko, who was staring out over the ocean, and occasionally looking at the gigantic ship that was floating next to them. It appeared as though they had stopped in the middle of the sea to talk to whoever was on that ship. That was silly, in her opinion. Why couldn't they have docked somewhere to talk?

The rail creaked as the strange man leaned on it, bringing Zuko back down to Earth. "Commander Zhao," Zuko said coldly.

"Prince Zuko," the man replied in the same icy tone.

"What are you doing with my prisoner?" Zuko asked, noticing Katara at last.

'I went down to the prison to see for sure that you hadn't captured the Avatar, but I found her. Who is she and why is she here? She seems familiar, I've seen her somewhere before," the man called Zhao said. His voice had a mocking tone to it. "Is she a _friend_ of yours?" Zhao asked, seeming to emphasize friend for some reason.

Zuko looked furious, but he was blushing. "No, she is the Avatar's companion. We captured her as bait for the Avatar." Katara was thankful for his omission of the details of her capture. She didn't want anyone else witness to her humiliation. She sighed quietly. She should have left that scroll alone.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zuko looked down as Katara sighed. She looked lost in thought, and oblivious to the danger she was in. Zhao was a hungry man, and if he demanded certain things, Zuko could not deny him. But it seemed that Zhao was thinking of something else at the moment. Zuko grimaced. Zhao enraged him so much, but there was no way he could order the Commander off of his ship. At least, no way that he would obey. Zhao looked back down at the girl thoughtfully, and Zuko winced. From the places Zhao's eyes lingered, he was thinking of his desires again. Zuko would have to talk quickly to save Katara. As much he disliked her, she didn't deserve what Zhao would do to her. No person did. He spoke up, trying a persuasive tone. "Zhao, if you will excuse my rudeness, it is time for my nightly interrogation of the prisoner. I will see you tomorrow. Good night, Commander." And with that he grabbed Katara and walked away, with Zhao glaring at him as he took her away.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Katara glared at Zuko as soon as they were out of sight. "Interrogation?" she asked, annoyed.

"I had to tell Zhao something that he would believe. Didn't you see the looks he was giving you? I thought to save you from that if at all possible," Zuko said shortly.

"Oh," was all Katara said. She had noticed the looks, but had misinterpreted them as want for the Avatar. She now clearly understood that they had been pure lust. She shivered. "Thank you," she whispered as Zuko shut the door.

_A.N. I have changed a couple of things in this chapter, and added scene dividers since I was working on the chapter anyway. I realized that Katara and Zhao had met at the fire sages temple, so I added in some faint recognition. Why didn't someone mention it to me? I would have corrected it earlier! You people have to let me know when I mess up!_


	6. Chapter 6

I still don't own Avatar. I own a book, but no Avatar. (Sad face)

_She shivered. "Thank you," she whispered as Zuko shut the door._

OooOooOooOooOooO

Katara looked around, immediately perceiving that she was not in her cell. She had thought that the walk seemed short. She appeared to be in a spare bedroom, with no decoration, just a medium-sized, comfortable-looking, bed, and a small dresser. Zuko must have put her there to keep that Zhao man away from her. Thinking of Zhao made her shiver again. Zuko had saved her from a lustful man again. He was almost making a habit of it.

It was funny, as he seemed to hate her unless she was being threatened. She sank down onto the bed, pondering the conundrum of Prince Zuko.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zuko stood outside of the door to the room for a few seconds, stunned. She had thanked him! Admittedly, he had deserved it, but he had expected more of her usual animosity towards him, despite his kindness. He shook his head, and walked toward his own room, two doors down the hall. He felt strangely good. He had saved a maiden from an evil man, but she was his peasant prisoner. This should have had no effect on him. But still, that odd warmth remained. He lay in his bed, and pondered.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zhao stormed back to his ship in a foul mood. He had found a beautiful girl below the decks of the banished prince's ship. That should have been cause for great scandal, and a wonderful entertainment for Zhao. But instead, Zuko had a legitimate reason for her being there, and had snatched her away before Zhao could indulge. Why was that boy so infuriating? He just couldn't leave well enough alone!

He at least had the pleasure of the knowledge that he had bruised the miserable peasant. He had been deliberately rough with her. She would suffer at least a little. Just then, a messenger hawk landed on the railing of his ship. He opened the message. A promotion for him? Wonderful. 'Admiral Zhao,' He thought. 'I like the ring of that.' He gave a feral grin. He would return to Zuko's ship tomorrow, and demand the Avatar's companion as bait. Then he could use her as much as he wanted. There would be nothing Zuko could do about it.

OooOooOooOooOooO

When Katara awoke the next morning to actual sunlight, she was actually happy. She had a window! At last she could see the sun! She basked in the joy for several minutes, but then there was a knock at the door. Before she could ask who it was, or even say come in, Zuko barged into the room. She smiled at him. Why not? She was in such a good mood.

Zuko looked at her with an amazed look on his face. After a moment of thought, he smiled back. "Good morning," Katara said tentatively.

"Good morning, Katara," replied Zuko, just as timid. His grin grew, encouraged by her own. He gestured to her to get up. She obeyed, with the reasoning not to ruin his good mood, or her own. He opened her door, and led her down the hall to a room with a fire nation emblem on it.

When she entered, the smell of breakfast assaulted her nostrils. Her mouth began to water. She hadn't eaten anything but prison gruel in days. Zuko motioned for her to sit down, and gave her a plate of food.

"Thank you so much, Prince Zuko!" she said reverently. She dug into the delicious meal. There were rolls with nuts, komodo chicken eggs (fried, dippy, and many other ways), and fruits (some of which Katara had never seen or couldn't name). Zuko smiled at her enthusiasm. She gave him a huge grin when she had finished. He listened to her thanks with a nod and a grin. He asked how she was doing. This amazed her, as he had never seemed to care before. She replied that she was fine, but then, as she thought about it, a pain she hadn't noticed before popped into her head. She looked at her arm, and Zuko followed her gaze. There were bruises on her arm, and everywhere else. Zhao had been rougher about dragging her then she had thought at first.

Zuko looked furious. He growled loudly, and stood up. "Stay here, and don't answer the door unless it is me or Iroh," he commanded her. She was a little put out by his anger, but she was glad to have a nice room and good food, so she didn't complain. She did ask who Iroh was. "You saw the old man who is with me all the time? The one who took control in the battle? That is my uncle Iroh. He is trustworthy. He is to be allowed in if he asks," Zuko replied.

OooOooOooOooOooO

The girl was intelligent, he would give her that. And, strangely enough, he trusted her in his room. He left, with the intent of finding Iroh, and telling him about Zhao. Then he would find Zhao, and chew him out for the treatment Katara had received. Zuko headed for the kitchen. Iroh would most likely be there. But, despite all his searching, he could not find his uncle. Nor was Zhao to be found anywhere. Zuko sighed. He would head back to Katara. She would need lunch soon. As he opened the door, his eyes met a shocking sight. Zhao was in his room, a fire whip in his fist, beating Katara with bending and his hands and feet. She was fighting back, but she was losing, and covered in burns. As Zuko watched, horrified, Zhao grabbed the girl's arm with a burning hand, and forced her to the ground. At this point, Zuko joined the fight, pushing the man back. Zuko managed to get him out the door, and the boy slammed it, hard. He immediately turned to Katara. "Are you all right?" He asked this in a panicked voice. She was just lying on the ground, and not moving. At last she stirred, and Zuko breathed again. "Ow," she mumbled.

"Katara, are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine. Ow, okay, maybe not fine. I think I'm bleeding, and all of the burns hurt really badly. Can you get me a healer? I know I'm a prisoner, but still, it hurts…" she whispered.

"Of course I'll get you a healer. Just hang in there. It'll all be okay."

"You sound like you actually care," she said.

"I do care, I guess. I'm really confused. But that's not important right now. What's important is your health. I'll be right back."

He took off, out into the hall. First he headed to the infirmary to get his top healer. Once the man was sent to aid Katara, he was off again. He would make Zhao pay for this. He had to find out why the man had been attacking her, and then get his revenge for the violence on a girl under his protection. Honor and his heart demanded no less.

_A.N. Well? What did you think? I know they made up a little fast, but Katara is just really thankful for the real room, and for Zuko saving her. Plus, he just gave her a really nice breakfast, so she's bound to be in a good mood. As for Zuko, he's naturally very protective, so of course he freaked. Also, Katara is his female prisoner, and it goes against his honor to harm prisoners or women, so he's not exactly happy. But what did _YOU _think? REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Avatar (Sad face)

_He took off, out into the hall. First he headed to the infirmary to get his top healer. Once the man was sent to aid Katara, he was off again. He would make Zhao pay for this. He had to find out why the man had been attacking her, and then get his revenge for the violence on a girl under his protection. Honor and his heart demanded no less._

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zuko ran through the ship, asking every man he passed if they had seen Zhao. No one had. He grew more and more angry as he searched. The man had vanished! Why was he hiding? More importantly, where was he hiding? As Zuko jumped the gap between his ship and Zhao's, his thoughts wandered to the conversation between himself and Katara. He had told her he cared about her. And he did, oddly enough. He cared about a little peasant girl from the Water Tribe. And he wasn't even ashamed.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Katara sighed with relief as the healer fixed yet another burn Zhao had given her. She was feeling much better than she had in a long while. Her injuries were almost gone, and Zuko had said he cared about her. That warmed her heart in a way she hadn't thought possible. Zuko cared about her!

Soon the healer had almost finished his work. "May I have some water, please? I need a drink, and I would really like to practice a little bit of bending. Please?" Katara knew he would probably say no, but she really wanted to practice. She was immensely surprised when he agreed. He gave her a basin of water, and then left. She drank a bit, and smiled hugely.

She began streaming the water. She didn't have much skill, but it was still a relief to feel the water obeying her command. But she was hot, so she dropped the water onto her stomach to cool off. There was a little bruise there that hadn't faded yet. But as the water touched that spot, the water glowed blue, and so did her hands. Then the bruise disappeared! It was vey odd. Quickly, she found another bruise, and touched it with the glowing water. It also vanished! Katara sat on the floor, with two wet spots on her dress, and thought about what had just happened.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zuko growled with frustration. Zhao was nowhere to be found! He sighed steam, and let his anger go. He would go visit Katara, and see if she was okay. He reached his flame-marked door, and knocked quietly. "Come in," was the soft reply. He walked in, to see Katara lounging on the floor with a confused look on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Watch this," she answered. He watched with an amazed look on his face as her hand and the water gloving it glowed blue. The bruises on her wrist melted away at her touch. Zuko's jaw dropped. This was astounding! She was a waterbending healer!

_A.N. I have a question for you readers. I am not sure what to with Zhao, and I want your opinion. So, when you review, please vote. Should I have:_

_Zuko kill Zhao_

_Iroh kill Zhao_

_Katara kill Zhao_

_Zhao get away_

_Other_

_(If other, please specify, drowned, arrested, etc.) _

_Thanks. And please do review and vote. I need your help, guys!_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Avatar. Darn it.

_A.N. So, I'm going to catch up with Sokka and Aang, since I haven't yet. We will start from the night Katara was captured._

OooOooOooOooOooO

Aang woke up in the middle of the night with a full bladder. He walked straight past Katara's sleeping bag without seeing it. He was still half asleep. He took care of his business, and lay down again. He heard a crash in the distance, but ignored it as sleep took him once more.

When the two boys woke up the next morning, they noticed that no breakfast was ready. This was odd; as usually Katara was cooking by the time they awoke. Sokka groaned, and began wolfing the jerky he had bought at the market the day before. Aang looked around, and noticed Katara's absence.

"Hey, Sokka…" Aang began.

"Wha?" Sokka asked with his mouth full.

"Where is Katara? Her stuff is still here, but she's missing." After a quick search, he reported, "So is the scroll."

"She wouldn't still be splashing around now, maybe she fell asleep. Let's go look for her," Sokka said with a sigh.

"She will probably be by the river, if she took the scroll. We can start there." As they walked Aang grew more worried. She would have come back, he thought nervously. She wouldn't have fallen asleep. When they finally reached the river, and Katara wasn't immediately visible, Aang panicked. "Where is she, why isn't she here, she must have gotten lost or hurt or,"

"Aang!" Sokka interrupted. "My little sister can take care of herself. Calm down. Hey, look at these," he said. Aang raced over; still extremely worried He was greeted by the sight of burn marks in the trees and ground. Slashed and beaten ground was also present.

"A battle," Sokka muttered.

"Zuko," whispered Aang. "Zuko must have Katara!" Aang yelled. He was much less rational then normal when Katara was concerned.

"Don't jump to conclusions. We will find her, no matter where she is. Katara will be fine."

OooOooOooOooOooO

_I am still doing the vote. If you haven't yet, please give your opinion. I am not sure what to do with Zhao, and I want your opinion. So, when you review, please vote. Should I have:_

_Zuko kill Zhao_

_Iroh kill Zhao_

_Katara kill Zhao_

_Zhao get away_

_Other_

_(If other, please specify, drowned, arrested, Aang, etc.)_

_Thanks. The next few chapters will probably all be about Sokka and Aang. And please do review and vote. I need your help, guys!_


	9. Chapter 9

Curse Nickelodeon! I don't own Avatar.

A.N. So, I'm going to catch up with Sokka and Aang some more. We will continue from the morning after Katara was captured.

"_Zuko," whispered Aang. "Zuko must have Katara!" Aang yelled. He was much less rational then normal when Katara was concerned._

"_Don't jump to conclusions. We will find her, no matter where she is. Katara will be fine."_

OooOooOooOooOooO

"Still think Katara is fine? We haven't found her, and we've been looking for an entire day! Where is she? What happened? Why haven't we found her yet? Did the pirates get her, did the Fire Nation get her, did Zuko get her, WHERE IS SHE?" This last part was yelled, and Aang's tattoos were beginning to glow.

"Aang, calm down before you go into the Avatar State. It will attract every firebender for miles!"

"I don't care! Sokka, we have to find her, she could be in danger!" His tattoos grew brighter, and the wind began to blow, but Sokka put a hand on his arm, and he calmed himself.

"Sorry, I overreacted. I just hope Katara is okay. Her waterbending isn't that strong, and-"

"And she can take care of herself anyway. Make no mistake, I'm worried too, but she'll be okay. I don't think she's on the island anymore, though. If those rotten pirates have her, they better not touch her, or mess with her, or even talk to her. The same goes for that spoiled prince. He better just-"

"Sokka, weren't you just saying she can take care of herself?"

"Yeah, shut up. I'm her big brother, I'm allowed to be worried."

"Anyway, if Zuko has her, he probably wants me to come rescue her so he can trap me." Aang rationalized, sense finally returning. "So we're gonna have to be twice as careful."

"Whoa, wait, you can't go to Zuko! He'll try to capture you!"

"We can't just leave Katara with him!"

"Yes, for now, we can." Sokka looked down to avoid Aang's confused and furious look of indignation.

"What?" Aang sputtered. "No we can't-"

"We have no choice! Look, I don't like it either, but Zuko won't hurt her. If he's using her as bait, which he almost definitely is, he has to keep her healthy and safe. But we, and the world, can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. I'm sorry Aang, but if Zuko has her, for now, he keeps her," Sokka explained.

"But we don't even know if Zuko has her, as you pointed out earlier. The pirates or someone else might have her," Aang said to hide his true thoughts. They were, 'We can't leave Katara with Zuko, I love her! We have to protect her at any cost!' But he couldn't actually say that, especially in front of Sokka.

"Well, we have to find the pirates, and stop in every town to listen for news of Zuko, and any other Fire Nation in the area. Now that we have a plan, let's get moving."

_A.N. What did you think of that? I know it was short, but it's harder for me to write for Sokka and Aang for some reason. Anyway, what can I improve, and what did you like? I need to know, so press that magic button and review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar, and I'm not plotting to get it (as far as you know, anyway.)

A.N. Yay, 50 reviews! I never thought we would get here! I know the last chapter was rushed, and short. Sorry about that. But I'm so happy that I have readers! Yay!

Back to Katara, Zuko, Zhao, Iroh, and trouble.

_"I'm fine. Watch this," she answered. He watched with an amazed look on his face as her hand and the water gloving it glowed blue. The bruises on her wrist melted away at her touch. Zuko's jaw dropped. This was astounding! She was a waterbending healer!_

Zuko finally shook off his shock, and told Katara he hadn't found Zhao. He asked what had happened that had led up to the attack.

"Well, you left, and I just sat there. I was really bored. Then someone knocked on the door. I asked who it was, but got no answer. I heard footsteps, and muffled arguing. Then, the latch clicked. I thought it was you in a bad mood. No offense, but you forget to knock when you're angry." Here she paused for a second as Zuko opened his mouth. Then he closed it and motioned for her to continue. "But then Zhao barged in instead. I backed up, 'cause I had no water. He grabbed my arm, and I pulled it away. He growled at me, and grabbed me again. I slapped him, and he punched me in the stomach. I fell, and called him a bastard. He hit me, called me a bitch, and then kicked me. I tried to trip him. That's when he started firebending. He threw a couple fireballs, and then made a whip. That's about when you came in. I was really scared; I didn't know what was going on. My eyes were full of fire. I heard the door, though. But then he grabbed me, and pushed me down. I thought he was going to kill me. But you saved me! And you saved me from the pirates, just like you promised! Thank you so much!"

Here she began to tear up, and threw her arms around his neck. Zuko blushed furiously, but didn't protest. She blushed as well, and released him. Her mind screamed at her. 'What are you doing? Hugging the enemy, that's what. Traitor,' her mind said. 'You are a worthless traitor.' She stood up, her thoughts consuming her, and ran in tears from the room.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zuko stared after her, extremely confused. 'What just happened?' He asked himself, but got no answer. But then he shot to his feet. 'Zhao is still around somewhere! Katara is in danger!' He thought. He ran after the girl, and was down the hall before a thought occurred that stopped him in his tracks. 'Why do I care? I told her I do, but why?' He stood for a full minute contemplating, but no answers surfaced. 'Agni, this is complicated!' He thought in annoyance. He decided he needed some tea. Then he decided he was spending too much time with his Uncle Iroh, if this was his solution.

That point aside, tea sounded nice. As he walked to the kitchen, he thought about how much his feelings had changed. Only two days ago, he had been overjoyed at tormenting his prisoner. Now, he had rushed to get a healer for her pain. What was going on?

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zhao slowly emerged from his hiding place in a closet. He was furious, as usual. He had been interrupted during his kidnapping of the Water Tribe whore, and then he was forced to _hide _from Prince Zuko. It was degrading. But now was not the time for revenge. It was the time to cut his losses and leave while he still could.

Once this was determined, he was ready to leave Zuko's stupid pitiful little ship. He began to stride purposefully through the halls until he reached the deck. Then a streak of blue shot past him, making odd noises. A moment of confusion was quickly replaced by satisfaction in his luck. The spirits obviously still favored him. He walked swiftly after the crying girl. Victory would be his.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Katara ran passed several servants and sailors on her way to the deck. She hardly noticed them, and didn't acknowledge any of them. She just wanted fresh air, and to get away from her horrible thoughts. So when she was grabbed viciously from behind, she was very shocked. Then she realized that the last person she had passed was Zhao. How had she not noticed? She cursed her stupidity and prepared to fight.

Zhao looked down at her and sneered, "Sniveling Prince Zuko won't save you this time. You're mine!"

This just enraged her all the more. Behind her back, she oulled a stream of water from the ocean. "I don't need him to save me! I can take care of myself!" And with that, she water-whipped him in the face. He snarled, and tightened his grip. She streamed more water out of the ocean, and splashed it on to his feet. She froze him to the deck, and tried to pull out of his grip in the same motion. She only succeeded in wrenching her shoulder. Zhao laughed. "You foolish girl." Then he used his free hand to firebend his feet free. He set his hand ablaze, and reached for her face. She screamed, flinched, and then put out his hand with a wave of her ocean water. He growled, and took a step, only to slip and fall.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zhao cursed at his clumsiness, and rolled to his feet. His slip-up had given the girl time to prepare, and she was shrouded in water. He formed a fireball behind his back, and then spun and threw it at her. She put it out easily, and then wrapped his hand in water. Her face showed surprise, as though she hadn't known she could do that. It appeared that she was relying on instinctual moves she couldn't perform normally. This thought momentarily distracted him. In this second, she threw a tendril of water over one of his feet. He had a moment to consider how beautiful she was when she was angry, and then he was flying.

He landed heavily on his own ship's deck. He got up, and yelled at the crew to take them out of "this wretched hell-hole." He then proceeded down to his quarters, growling to himself about "that cursed water-witch."

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zuko came running as he heard screaming on deck. Was Katara trying to escape? Was she being attacked? When he reached the deck, he found the latter to be true. Zhao was on deck with a distraught Katara fighting him. She was actually winning! Zuko found himself mesmerized by her fighting. As he snapped out of his trance, Katara threw Zhao off the ship with more strength then Zuko had thought she possessed. Zuko had nearly begun to clap when Katara sank to the deck, and began crying once again.

He ran up to her, and asked what was wrong. She didn't answer, but turned away, crying all the harder. As she sobbed, he carefully scooped her up. She had probably over-exerted herself. When he reached the room she had been given, he carefully opened the door while supporting Katara's unmoving body with one hand. He laid her down on her bed, and stared at her for a second.

She was still crying, with teas running rapidly down her cheeks. He had an irrational urge to wipe them away. He sighed, and got up to leave. She deserved her privacy. As he walked out the door, he heard one word quite distinctly through her sobs, even though it was obviously said to herself. As he closed the door, he heard her whisper one word to herself: traitor.

_A.N. Well, did you guys like it? Hate it? What did you like or hate? Know how to tell me? REVIEW_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Yet. Just kidding! (Maybe.)

A.N. I'm going to catch up with Sokka and Aang some more.

"_Well, we have to find the pirates, and stop in every town to listen for news of Zuko, and any other Fire Nation in the area. Now that we have a plan, let's get moving."_

Two days later, the plan didn't seem so brilliant any more. "We've been listening for days and we haven't heard a thing! And Katara had our last two copper pieces, so we have no money. Plus, I'm starving!" Sokka complained loudly.

"Sokka, we're all miserable, so stop complaining! Appa has to eat more than you, and Momo has to find food for himself now! You aren't the only one affected by this," Aang said irritably. He was so sad. They had seen neither hide nor hair of Zuko, and heard nothing of Katara. He was sick of listening to Sokka grumble, and he wanted Katara back. She was his whole existence. He felt like there was a huge hole in his heart.

Aang forced himself to brighter thoughts, with significant effort. "We'll find her, Sokka. We have that section of ocean to check for ships today! Maybe Zuko is there! I have a good feeling about this! Today is the day!" Momo, seeming to catch Aang's mood, flew in circles around his master's head, chirping.

"I'm glad you're getting a better attitude, buddy, but calm down. We don't want you to get all pumped up, and then have you get disappointed and sad. But stay determined, we _will _find her," Sokka said firmly. "We will," he repeated. This seemed solely to reassure himself.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Appa's rapid flying soon got them to the next sector in their boat search. At first, it seemed that it would be another wasted day. Hour after hour passed, and they saw nothing but semi-clear blue water. Under normal circumstances, it would have been beautiful, but now it was just disappointing.

But after about four hours, as they were about to give up, Sokka spotted something that made both of the boy's hearts jump in their chests. He pointed to the column of smoke rising in the sky.

"That has to be from a coal-burning Fire Nation ship!" Sokka exclaimed. "It could be Zuko! C'mon, lets go!" He yelled.

"Appa, yip-yip!" Aang hollered. The excitement in his eyes was almost heart breaking to Sokka. If it wasn't Zuko, Aang was going to be extremely depressed. But still, Sokka felt the same hope as the younger boy. As they flew closer, the feeling grew stronger and burned brighter. They might get to see Katara soon!

"I'm coming, little sister," Sokka whispered.

OooOooOooOooOooO

As they got up behind the ship, Appa dipped silently into the ocean, and began swimming behind the huge vessel. It looked to be about the same size as Zuko's, and it was beat up enough to be Zuko's. Aang smiled hugely. "Katara, here we come," he whispered.

Aang told Appa to keep swimming behind the ship unless he heard the whistle. Then he airbended silently onto the ship. He threw the end of rope he had carried with him back to Appa. He tied the other end to the railing. Sokka quickly ascended, and smiled conspiratorially at Aang. Aang grinned back.

They snuck across the deck, which was easy, as there was no one on deck. Aang, thinking about this, decided it was odd. Where were all the firebenders? Where were the sailors, the soldiers, and the men? Aang grew nervous, but Sokka didn't seem to notice the oddity. They reached the door to the inside of the ship. As they were about to enter, Aang voiced his uneasiness.

"Shouldn't there be people out here?" he asked, strain obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, you're right, there should be," Sokka replied. He opened the door as he said this, and out jumped about twenty warriors.

"Trap!" Sokka yelled. "Run!" The two began frantically fighting the men. All of the men were firebenders. Fully trained firebenders. Sokka and Aang were fighting just to escape with their lives. All thoughts of Katara were banished from their minds as they evaded blast after blast of fire. Aang quickly yanked the whistle out of his tunic, and gave a great blow. Appa erupted out of the ocean, and flew overhead. Aang grabbed Sokka by his shirt, and sent a blast of air at the deck. They flew through the air, and landed safely on Appa's saddle.

"Yip-yip! Let's get out of here!" Aang cried.

"No kidding! Add another yip, before they get out the catapults!" Sokka yelped, panic evident in his scream. "Stupid firebenders," he growled as he calmed down.

"Yeah," Aang agreed angrily. "We didn't even get a chance to look for Katara."

"We'll get a good distance behind them, but still close enough to see the smoke trail. That way we can follow them. We'll get Katara back, Aang. I promise."

A.N. Did you like it? I really need feedback from you guys, especially about my Aang and Sokka scenes. So please, Please, PLEASE, _PLEASE _review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar. Curse Nickelodeon!

_As he closed the door, he heard her whisper one word to herself: traitor._

Katara woke up in her room, with tear trails marking her cheeks. She lay in bed for a few moments before remembering what had happened. Pride in her waterbending skills was easily overwhelmed by her grief and anger. She had been growing close to Zuko! The enemy! She had started thinking of him as something close to a friend! What was wrong with her?

She sighed. No point in dwelling on it any more. She would cut herself off from Zuko, and that would be the end of that. No problem. Having resolved her issue, she steeled herself, and left her room. She plastered a smile on her face in case she ran into Iroh, who would inevitably ask her what was wrong. She had been there for just a few days, and she had learned that.

As she walked to the mess hall, eager for food, she thought about what would happen if she ran in to Zuko. Then she decided she would just ignore him. That was all she had to do. It would be easy, right?

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zuko emerged from his room, and went looking for Katara. He was worried about her, and wanted to know what was going on. He quickly reached her room, and found that she wasn't there. Where else would she be? He then remembered that he had told her yesterday that she could go to the mess hall if she was hungry. That was probably where she would be. She would be starving after the tough bending and emotional breakdown that had transpired the previous day.

As he rushed to the mess, eager to see the water tribe girl, he thought about what he had heard. Traitor? Was she talking about him, the Avatar, herself, Zhao, or someone else? She didn't know his story, so probably not him. She wouldn't be angry at the Avatar for not coming, he thought. She was so kind to that boy, she would never be angry with him. So not the Avatar, then. It was possible she meant Zhao. After all, she certainly hated him, and for good reason. But why call him a traitor?

So perhaps she had been talking about herself. She had been hugging him when she started crying. Maybe she was angry at herself for fraternizing with the enemy. It was possible. Probable even. Any other time, he would have felt the same way. So why didn't he?

OooOooOooOooOooO

Katara reached the mess, and immediately grabbed a tray. She tried to ignore the weird looks she was getting from the men, without success. She felt herself blushing self-consciously. After all they hadn't seen her out and about before today. She got her meal, and sat off by herself at a small table. As she began to eat, she realized how hungry she was. Her bites grew larger and closer together, until she was almost wolfing her food. She finished quickly, and giggled. She felt like Sokka. She had the urge to smack herself with the cooking spoon. 'Leave some for Aang!' echoed through her mind. Her smile dimmed. She was homesick, but she wasn't going home any time soon.

She shook off these dark thoughts, and placed her tray with the rest of dirty ones. Her back was to the door, so she didn't see Zuko come in. But he saw her.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zuko reached the mess, and rapidly scanned the crowd. He spotted Katara putting her tray away. He smiled slightly. She looked to be much less sad today. That was a good sign, maybe she would explain what had happened yesterday. Then she turned, the smile vanished, and she tried to slink out of the hall through the other set of doors. His hope of a good day vanished with that smile.

Zuko was puzzled by her reaction. This was never how she reacted! At first, it was anger tinged with fear. Then, it was happiness tinged with nervousness. Now it was fear tinged with anger and sadness. Why was she afraid of him? What was going on? Well, he was going to find out! He ran after her as she left the hall.

"Katara!" he called after his retreating figure. "Katara, come back! What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Go away! I'm fine! Leave me _alone_!"

This last comment was like a punch in the gut to Zuko. He halted. Why wouldn't she talk to him? His last theory about her sadness came back into his mind. She thought she was a traitor to her people for getting to be friends with him. She wanted to get away from him. That punch in the gut feeling was back, and it was accompanied by a strange sadness. She hated him again. They were back to the start.

_A.N. You like? You hate? You tell me. I want to know! So REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. If I did, Zutara would have been more prominent, and would have happened eventually._

_A.N. The last chapter seemed strange. Was it in a good way or a bad way? Did you like the change? Is this chapter the same as the old ones, the new one, or something new?_

As always, the last sentence from the previous chapter: She hated him again. They were back to the start.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Katara held back a sigh of relief as Zuko gave up the chase, but she wondered why he had. He usually didn't give up on anything. In fact, he was one of the most persistent people she knew. So why give up following her so quickly, so easily?

She shook off these thoughts, and ran the rest of the way back to her room. As soon as she arrived, she threw herself on the bed and wept. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she and Zuko be friends? 'Because you're enemies,' a voice in the back of her head explained. 'Enemies can't be friends.'

'Because of your stupid sense of honor and nobility,' another voice supplied. 'You and Zuko both have that same problem. You think anything and everything is a transgression of your honor code.' She thought about this. It was stupid, but it was right. She was being a bit ridiculous. Sokka was her big brother; he would never shun her. And Aang was like a little brother; he wouldn't either.

They might not approve of her actions, but that didn't make her a traitor. And besides, maybe she could convince Zuko to join their group. He could teach Aang firebending, and it would be one less person chasing them. Zhao would still be around, but they could avoid him.

As this was resolved in her mind, she felt a great weight lift off of her chest. The stress just disappeared. But a new bit of stress appeared. She had to go apologize to Zuko. If she wanted to save their already uncertain friendship, it had to be now. She had to get up, leave the room, find the prince, and get him to listen through the anger she knew he would have generated. She had to do it, for his well-being, and her own.

But her legs refused to move. Her muscles weren't responding. Fear had locked them up tight, and reason wasn't unlocking them. She was trapped. She fought viciously, but her fear was an impenetrable wall, and using reason was like throwing pebbles at it. But then she discovered a battering ram. Her desperate _**want**_, no,_** need**_, to fix her friendship with Zuko. She was desperate, and desperation gives fantastic strength. She fought once more against her disobedient muscles, and this time, they obeyed.

She rose from the bed, and marched out the door. Now to find Zuko.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zuko walked slowly back to his room, considering what had happened. Why was he sad? The girl was just a stupid Water Tribe peasant. Bait, nothing more. _Katara_, a more compassionate voice in his head argued, was much more then that. She was his friend, his companion, and someone he cared about. 'Shut up,' he told the voice. He did care, though, he realized. As much as he tried to deny it, he cared for Katara. But she's an enemy, he told himself. Enemies can't be friends!

But they had been, pointed out the compassionate voice. 'You were friends for a little while. Why not longer? Talk to her, and explain how you feel. She'll understand; she feels the same way.' 'No she doesn't!' his other voice yelled. 'She broke off our friendship because she didn't feel the same way!'

Just then knock sounded on the door. "I'm busy!" he yelled. He wanted no visitors; he just wanted to be alone.

"Zuko," a soft voice called out. "Please let me in. It's important." No, no no! He especially didn't want to visit with her! Never the less, he opened his door. She stood in the doorway with red eyes and tear trails. Her step, however, was sure. Before he could speak, she blurted out, "ZukoImsorryIdidn'tmeantohurtyou. Iwasjustconfused. Pleaseforgiveme." As she stopped for breath, and he tried to figure out what she had said, another knock sounded.

"May I come in?" Iroh asked from the open doorway. He had apparently knocked on the wall.

"Uncle, could you get Katara a cup of tea? She looks like she needs it." Honestly, he just wanted to get rid of Iroh so that he and Katara could talk in private. Iroh probably sensed this, as he just nodded and left.

"Now," Zuko said quietly, "Try that again, but slower."

OooOooOooOooOooO

Katara quivered mentally as she repeated her apology. What if he was angry? As she finished, she tried to resist the urge to flinch. The urge vanished as Zuko's face broke out in a broad smile.

"Of course I forgive you! I understand your problem. I have personally seen your loyalty to the Avatar, and your brother. Of course you were worried about what they would think! But they would understand, and they need not know. I don't exactly get into many conversations with them, other than the insults during fights. And you can tell them if you want, that's up to you." He had understood her perfectly, and all she had said was an apology. He was quite good at reading between the lines, apparently. Better then she had expected, anyway. She smiled with him as what he had said soaked in. He had forgiven her, and knew why she had done it. The thought made her glow inside.

Then something else occurred to her. "Come with us," she said without thinking. "Please, Zuko," she added. "I really want you to come. You talk about having lost your honor, but you have acted extremely honorably. You saved me from multiple disreputable men, had my injuries healed, gave me a nice room instead of a cell, and acted friendly toward me though you didn't have to. These are not the actions of a dishonorable man. You have honor, so you don't need the Avatar. But the Avatar needs you, Zuko. He needs a firebending teacher, and you would be a great one. I need a friend, and a protector. You could do that to. Don't tell Aang or Sokka I said it though. _Please_, Zuko! We need you. Aang needs you. _I_ need you. Zuko. Please."

As soon as she finished, she realized that it had not been smart to start this. But she didn't regret it. Everything she had said, she had meant, and it was all true. This had needed said, and though it hadn't really been a good time, still she regretted nothing. She looked up at Zuko, and saw a mixture of tangled confused emotions on his face, and in his eyes. She gave him a small smile. "I'll leave you to think about it."

_A.N. Well, what did you think? Was it good? I personally like this chapter, though I'm not sure if they made up too fast. It's just hard to write them fighting. Also, I've seen the stats. There are a ton of you reading, but I'm only getting a few reviews per chapter. Why is that? Is it because the rest of you don't like it? I accept flames and critisisms. If you read the story, please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. Sigh. But I can pretend._

_A.N. So, did they make up too fast? I am a Zutaraian, plain and true, so writing them hating each other is hard. They weren't too ooc, were they? It wasn't ridiculous or anything, right? Enough author's notes. Here's the chapter._

_She gave him a small smile. "I'll leave you to think about it." _

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zuko's mind collapsed into turmoil as she finished her tirade. He didn't know what to think. Part of him was angry at her for dropping this on him, and another part was glad she had spoken her mind. As she smiled sweetly at him, he wanted to whack her one. She had just sent his mind into an uproar, and she wasn't affected at all!

Well, that wasn't quite true, he considered as he calmed. She had been affected, and it showed in the strain and passion in her voice. She had meant every word, and wanted all her perfect visions to come true. He wasn't sure he could deliver on that. Could he give up his search for the Avatar, his search for acceptance, just for a girl? He would be betraying his country, and would be permanently exiling himself, beyond redemption. He didn't know if he had it in him.

He thought of the way her voice had shook, so passionate, so afraid. She had _wanted_ this more than anything, he realized. She really did want him around. That was something that had never been true about his father, or his sister. They would lie and manipulate him, but they didn't truly want him. The thought saddened him. His own family didn't really care about him.

But this Waterbender did. She cared about him, saw good in him, sought him out to apologize, wanted forgiveness. The truth of it all hit him like a ton of bricks. He stood in the hall, not moving, as these cruel facts sunk in. Soldiers passed him, glancing furtively at his odd behavior. He sat down, leaning against the wall, and considered his choices.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Katara walked through the halls toward her room with a spring in her step. She had told Zuko how she felt, and her heart felt a million times lighter. She didn't know how he would react, but it was worth it to find out. She reached her room without incident, and plopped down on her bed with a happy sigh. She laid back, her arms behind her head, and smiled as she slipped into unconsciousness.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Aang smiled as they narrowed in on the Fire Navy ship. He was sure no one had seen them this time, and he was ready to see Katara again. He wanted to see her smile, feel her touch, and listen to her voice. His heart ached with the pain of missing her. And now they were going to get her back this time, no matter what, at any cost. He nudged Sokka as they sank into the waves. Appa began swimming behind the ship, and they got ready to perform their rescue. Unbeknownst to them, another ship was coming at their target from the other side.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zhao smiled. He would destroy Prince Zuko, and punish that Water wench. He would sink the pathetic prince's ship, and take the girl to use as bait. He would get twin revenges and the Avatar, all in one shot. He would kill three lemurs with one stone. He didn't give two coppers about anyone on the ship, or the deaths he would be causing. The only thing that mattered was his own personal gain and safety. And he would be perfectly safe. He wasn't risking anything that mattered. He smiled his grim smirk, and gave the order. Launch a fireball directly at the side of the ship they were approaching. And so the battle began.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zuko was jarred from his still confused thoughts as the ship gave a strange lurch. It felt almost as though they had been hit! But who would be firing on them? He ran toward the deck to see what was going on. When he got above deck, chaos was all he could make out. Smoke filled the air, and shapes flitted about like ghosts. Everyone was running, and it seemed like they were listing to the side. As he hurried to the rail, he could barely make out the form of another ship through the smog. And the shape of a smoking hole in the hull just above the waterline.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Katara was awakened as she fell out of bed. The boat had moved very strangely, as if on impact. She decided to head to the deck to see what was going on. She walked calmly, thinking they had been avoiding rocks or some such. When she reached the top of the stairs, however, it appeared that it was something much more sinister. There was smoke in the air, and screaming. Also, the boat was tilting strangely. She rushed to the railing, to see a hole in the side of the boat. They were slowly taking on water. She instinctively reached for the power of the water, and tried to seal the breach.

As she managed to stopper the hole with ice, she saw something she had missed before. A much larger Fire Nation vessel, and specifically one she had hoped never to see again. There standing at the railing, laughing manically at the destruction being caused, was Admiral Zhao.

OooOooOooOooOooO

_A.N. Well? How was that? Was it too short? It kinda ran away with me, and then smashed me into a wall. That was where the story wanted the chapter to end, so I let it. Sorry if it was too brief. I figured I would get Zhao in the way, and bring Aang and Sokka in on the fun! Lets see how this works out! Could be messy! As always, REVIEW!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. Sad face._

A.N. Sorry about the late update, I hit a writer's block, and I've been busy. I finally got my mom to let me join Facebook, and I've been caught up in that. But here you go, and I hope you like it. I'm gonna start with everyone's reactions to Zhao's arrival, so the point of view is going to change a lot.

_As she managed to stopper the hole with ice, she saw something she had missed before. A much larger Fire Nation vessel, and specifically one she had hoped never to see again. There standing at the railing, laughing manically at the destruction being caused, was Admiral Zhao._

Katara screamed in spite of herself. That man was horrid, insane, and terrifying. And he was after her. She wanted to run to Zuko, but she had enough pride not to. She was not some silly girl who hid behind a man when it was time to fight! No, she was a waterbender, proud and strong, the last one of the Southern Water Tribe. Even if she didn't know that much about the art of waterbending. No, squash the doubt. She wasn't going to give up! So she didn't run and hide. Instead, she dropped into the strongest stance she could muster, gathered as much water as she could control, and got ready for heavy fighting.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zuko heard Katara shriek, and his head jerked up almost involuntarily. He immediately knew that the source of her distress was the quickly approaching Zhao. When he saw her ready herself to fight, he wanted to stop her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to, he truly couldn't control her, and he knew it. He glared at the back of her head, wishing not for the first time that she were more manageable and like other girls. But she wasn't, and probably never would be. So he just created fire daggers, and preyed to Agni that he would get to Zhao first.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Sokka hopped onto the ship. He was ready for an attack, but none came. The soldiers were all running around the boat, but none of them seemed to see Sokka. He motioned for Aang to stay behind. He wasn't going to risk the Avatar, at least not yet. He covertly snuck around the ship, trying to figure out what was going on. Then he saw it. The giant Fire Nation ship that was approaching and firing on them. He decided that he needed to do his job fast, and get the both of them out of there before they got killed. He searched the deck for the flash of blue he knew would be his sister. When he saw her, he almost passed out. She was going to fight, but she was missing the enemy coming up on her from behind. Zuko was sneaking up on her! No one was going to hurt his little sister! Sokka grabbed his boomerang from its sheath and took off to save his baby girl.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Aang sighed as Sokka motioned for him to stay on Appa. He knew he shouldn't be risking his safety and that Katara wouldn't want him to get captured trying to rescue her, but he wanted to fight! He wanted to save Katara, to be the knight in shinning armor. Instead he was going to be the squire, the boy who tended the steeds. He sighed again and settled down. It was going to be a long wait. But seconds later he was on his feet as the ship listed sharply to the side, and screams filled the air. Danger or no danger, he was going to help!

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zhao frowned as the water witch ran on deck and fixed the hole in the side of the boat. But he grinned as he realized he could get revenge on both Zuko and the water peasant in one blow. He ordered the man to fire another ball, and laughed as it smashed into the ship. Perfect. The ship began to list to the side, and a few of the men on it screamed. His smirk grew, and he ordered his men to attack. On to the ship they went, and the fight began. He jumped over himself, and searched for his prey. Where was the water witch? It was time for a rematch.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Katara forced herself not to let out a yelp as another fireball smashed into the side of the ship. She just ran forward to close it. But the tilting of the deck and the men jumping onto it stopped her. It was time to fight. She lowered herself back into her stance, and waited. But nothing happened, until she heard a familiar shout. Sokka! What was he doing here? She spun, and saw him about to throw his boomerang at the back of Zuko's head. She yelled for him to stop, and his jaw dropped. She wanted to run up to him and hug him, but now was not the time. She was about to tell him to fight the real bad guys when a thick meaty arm closed around her throat, and Zuko came running at them shouting something unintelligible. Then there was a sharp pain in her head, she saw stars, and then she saw nothing.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Zuko cursed to himself as he spotted Zhao. "Katara!" he shouted. But it was too late. Zhao wrapped his arm around her neck. "Katara!" he yelled desperately, and began running for her. Then Zhao hit her in the head, and she collapsed. Zuko let out a cry of anger and anguish and created fireballs in his hands. But Zhao lit one hand, and held it to the unconscious girl's face. Zuko halted. But he heard a cry of, "Katara!" from behind him, and realized that the girl's idiot brother was aboard. Zuko backed into the crowd, and disappeared from Zhao's view. He looked for the boy. A plan was forming, and he would save Katara at any cost.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Sokka let out a cry as an unfamiliar firebender grabbed his baby sister. He started running toward her and saw that the no good fire prince was doing the same. What was going on? But he froze as the man threatened his sister. He saw Zuko back up, and vanish into the crowd. Obviously Zuko had some interest in his sister, which he would later have to kill him for, but right now his sister's safety came first. So he began searching for Zuko. He had to save Katara. He just had to.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Aang airbended himself onto the ship, and saw nothing but chaos. It was dangerous, but perhaps he could use it to his advantage. He began sneaking around looking for his friends. He saw nothing but firebenders. But then he spotted a flash of blue. It was gone in seconds, but it was enough. He took off in pursuit. Then his blood froze as he heard two voices shouting, "Katara!" Oh no. Something was very wrong, and Katara was in more danger than before. He had to find her. That was his last thought as the air around him grew warm, hot, hotter, too hot! Then his world went black, and he fell.

A.N. Well? What do you think? I know, I'm mean to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I just had to do it. Sorry about the wait, I'm such a terrible person, but don't worry, I won't abandon this story. So how is it? And I won't continue it until I get 100 reviews. It's only 12 more, c'mon, you guys can do it! Please!


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I probably never will._

Okay, I'm gonna be nice and give you an update even though I didn't get 100 reviews. Here you go.

_He had to find her. That was his last thought as the air around him grew warm, hot hotter too hot! Then his world went dark and he fell._

OooOooOooOooO

Zhao grinned. The coward Zuko had run. He had his bait, and now he could leave his men to the battle. He calmly walked back to the plank between the ships, and stepped across. He turned to see how the battle was faring, but as he did, the girl slipped in his arms. He tried to get a grip on her, but it seemed that even in unconsciousness, she retained her spirit. She slithered out of his arms, dropped into the water, and began to sink.

OooOooOooOooO

Zuko found the water tribe boy rather quickly. "I know you don't trust me, but we have to save Katara. I'm not interested in the Avatar right now, so just trust me until we get her back. She's not safe with Zhao. And you can't save her by yourself. So we have to make a plan. We need to find Zhao. I'll come at him in front and distract him, while you come at him from behind and knock him out." By the time he finished, he was out of breath. And then, he turned to look for Zhao. The boy agreed bitterly, and joined him in searching. Zuko's heart nearly stopped, and both of the boys simultaneously shouted, "NO!"

OooOooOooOooO

Sokka listened to Zuko talk, and when he paused, Sokka agreed. He would help Zuko for now. But then, horror blocked everything else out as he watched his baby sister fall, seemingly in slow motion, into the heaving waters. Then Zuko was gone from his side, over the railing, and in the ocean. The next thing Sokka knew, he was looking over the rail to see Zuko holding his sister's head above the water with one hand and treading water with the other. Sokka cast around for a rope, and found one attached to the railing, probably for this purpose. He grabbed it, uncoiled it and threw one end over the side to help Zuko up. The prince grabbed the end of the rope with one hand, and continued holding Katara up with the other. The weight of two people nearly pulled Sokka over the railing as he began pulling the two up to the deck, but he managed to get both the benders safely back on the ship, and hugged his now awake, still very wet sister. "Okay, so now what do we do?" He asked. Zuko opened his wouth to answer, but then Sokka spotted Aang and yelped.

OooOooOooOooO

Jee was engaged in a fight when he saw Zuko go over the side. Then a Water Tribe boy helped him back up. It appeared that the prince had rescued the Water Tribe girl, and stopped her from drowning. Jee was distracted as he tripped over something. The Avatar was lying on the ground with a bad burn. Jee lifted him up. Then he heard Zuko shout to him, nodded his understanding of his orders, and carried the Avatar below deck. He settled the boy in Miss Katara's room, and settled down to wait.

OooOooOooOooO

Katara was brought back to consciousness as she struck COLD water. She was too disoriented to swim to the surface, and her lungs began to protest the lack of oxygen. Then a set of strong arms locked around her waist and pulled her to the surface. She looked into the worried golden eyes of Zuko. "Thanks," she mumbled. "Sorry, I should have seen Zhao coming and avoided him." Then there was a rope in front of her, and Zuko lifted her up it. Her brother hauled her over the railing, and embraced her. Then he let out a yelp. She spun to see Lieutenant Jee taking Aang below deck. "Aang!" She yelled. "Zuko, please, let him go!"

"I'm not holding him! He must be hurt! Jee! Protect the Avatar!"

"Thank you," Katara whispered fervently against his chest. She looked over at Sokka, and saw his surprised expression. Then she was brought back to the present as the ship lurched. She ran to plug the hole in the side and to fight.

OooOooOooOooO

Aang awoke to pain, and a firebender's back. He sprang to his feet, but cried out in pain. The solider turned to him, and said, "Be calm, Avatar. You are safe. Prince Zuko instructed me to protect you. And your friend is safe. This is her room, in fact. Zuko and a Water Tribe boy have her. You need not worry. Just relax, and don't strain yourself." Aang settled suspiciously on the bed. He glanced around the room. It was odd that Katara would have such nice accommodations. But if Sokka was with her, she was safe, and that was all that mattered. He would stay here for now and find out what was going on later. The ship gave a lurch, but he just rolled over on the bed, and went to sleep.

A.N. I made this short on purpose. And I would really like some more reviews on this chapter. And yes, I know, Aang probably wouldn't have just gone to sleep, but I need him out of the way. And don't worry, more action to come. As usual, REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Does everyone understand? Good, on with the show. Well, almost._

_A.N. Sorry about the late update. I know you all hate me now. I will try to get back on top of this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

OooOooOooOooO

Zuko looked over at Sokka and tried to ignore the suspicious expression on the boy's face. He was going to get interrogated later about that, he was sure. Then he looked around and spotted Katara waterbending shut the hole in the side of the ship. Then she spun and splashed a solider in the face with a spout of water. 'She is truly beautiful when she's fighting. Well, she is beautiful all the time… wait, what am I thinking? I can't be thinking about her this way! And I am supposed to be fighting!'

With that thought, he jumped back into the chaos and started searching for Zhao. He found him rather quickly. The coward was creeping up on a solider from behind. Zuko sent a fire punch slamming into the man's back. Zhao spun angrily and retaliated with a fiery kick. Zuko jumped over the flames, punched, kicked, and landed with a roll that ended with a sweep kick. Zhao managed to dodge the fire coming at him, but he wasn't expecting the foot the slammed into his feet. He dropped like a stone, hit his head on the metal deck, and stayed down. Zuko searched for another opponent. A man with a firebender mask ran up and tried to punch him. He sighed, sank into a firebending stance, and tried to protect himself. He used the advanced moves his uncle had taught him, and soon the other man was lying unconscious beside Zhao. Zuko grinned at his newly acquired skills. It seemed that Katara was affecting his firebending as well as the rest of his life. He jumped back into the fight.

OooOooOooOooO

Katara quickly finished sealing the hole in the ship. She fought off a solider by using a waterspout. Then she pulled as much water as she could control from the ocean and spun, sending it flying in all directions. It knocked down several of the fighters, but the rest were just wet and angry. Now they were heading straight for her. 'Oh, if only I had the scroll! I could have learned more moves, and I would feel much less helpless now! Oh whom am I kidding? I can't even manage a water whip. I am going to lose miserably, die or get captured, and disappoint everyone. Why did I have to try to fight? Heck, why did I have to steal that scroll in the first place? I am so stupid!' Katara thought angrily.

Then she gasped as a hand with an armor glove on it grabbed her shoulder and spun her. She was about to attack, but recognized the man as one of Zuko's sailors. In fact, it was the nice one who had given her a shirt on that first horrible night. "You ought to be below Miss Katara. Go on. Get down below deck. Prince Zuko will be quite upset if you get hurt. So go please, miss. We'll be all right without you. Now go!" he instructed her. He gave her a push in the direction of the door. She nodded. This would be the better option. She ran to the door, yanked it open, and slammed it behind her. She ran to her room. For what seemed like the first time, she didn't get lost on the way there. Then she opened the door and came face to face with Lieutenant Jee. He nodded to her and stepped aside. She immediately spotted Aang asleep on her bed. She sighed, shook her head at his childishness, and sat down on the bed next to him.

OooOooOooOooO

Sokka wasted no time in staring at the sight of his sister hugging fire nation scum. The gears in his head began to turn furiously. What had _happened_ in the days she had been gone? But as she broke away and ran off to fight, he refocused on the task at hand. It was time to fight now; he could interrogate Zuko later about this. He redrew his boomerang and leapt at an attacking solider. Sokka clubbed the man in the head with the dull edge of the weapon and ran to the next adversary. A few quick and easy fights later, he was splashed with some flying water. 'Katara,' he thought wearily. Then he turned and saw some Fire Nation scum gripping his sister's shoulder threateningly. He seemed to be talking to the girl. Then he let her go, and she ran to the door. He smiled slightly. Good, she would be safe and out of the fighting. He, however, did not have that luxury, and he needed to get back to the battle.

OooOooOooOooO

Jee spent a few very boring minutes standing guard over an unconscious Airbender. Then Miss Katara came bursting through the door. She had a somewhat desperate expression on her face as she ran in, so he just stepped out of her way so that she could see the Avatar safely lying on the bed. She relaxed, walked into the room, and sat on the bed. He returned to guarding the door. Without turning around, he asked, "Are you okay, Miss Katara? I thought you were going to fight. Why are you down here now? He is quite all right, I assure you. No harm will come to him down here, or to you either, for that matter." He heard her chuckle darkly.

"I'm down here because I'm useless up there. And yes, I'm sure we will all be fine in your capable hands, Lieutenant. I trust you," she replied. Some of this was said with bitterness, but the bit about trusting him was said with total honesty. It was heart warming to know that this girl had faith in him. He closed his eyes momentarily with pleasure. And then he felt a sharp pain in his head and heard the girl scream before his world went black.

OooOooOooOooO

Kari couldn't believe his luck as he spotted the girl Zhao was after run across the deck. If he followed her and captured her, Zhao might promote him! He hurried across the deck after her, and saw the door slam. He opened it as silently as he could, snuck through the doorframe, and shut the door quietly. He listened for footsteps on the metal floor, and followed them. Kari was a smart man, and he knew that to catch the girl, he would need the element of surprise. So when he spied a guard around the corner, he pulled back to think. He could hear the girl talking to someone, and he assumed it was the guard. So he waited until he heard silence. Then he snuck out of his hiding place around the corner, and ran up to the guard. The foolish man had his eyes closed! It only took one blow to bring the man down, but the girl screamed as the guard dropped. Damn. He rushed forward, slapped a hand over her mouth, and dragged her out of the room. He never even noticed the boy sleeping on the bed.

OooOooOooOooO

Katara screamed as Jee fell to the floor. A man jumped out from behind the downed guard and grabbed her by her mouth and waist. He pulled her off of the bed, but didn't seem to see Aang. Once she was close enough to get onto the deck in a few seconds, she kicked the man where it would hurt. She thanked Tui and La for having a brother so that she knew where to kick. Then she ran as fast as she could out onto the deck. She ran straight into a solider, and he grabbed her by the shoulders. She wrenched herself from his grip, and ran to the railing. She pulled a significant amount of water from the ocean below, and turned it into a bubble around her. Then, as she thought about it, she realized she had no idea how she was doing it. She had never taught herself that move, and it was certainly more complicated than the water whip she had been having so much trouble with! A grin graced her face, but it vanished as someone crashed into her barrier. Then she saw the scar on the face of the man, and the grin reappeared. She pulled Zuko into her bubble with her, and waved to him teasingly. Then she blinked, and her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, Jee! We have to go make sure he's all right!"

Zuko's eyes widened as well. "What's wrong with Jee? Is he okay?" Just then, Kari crashed into her bubble, turned a portion into steam, and lunged at her with a vicious snarl on his face.

_A.N. Yep, another one of my sad attempts at a cliffhanger! So, review and tell me what you think! How did I do, and was it worth the wait? Please please please review!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Clear? Crystal clear? Clearer than the air we breathe? Good._

_A.N. Late again. Oh well. I never will stay on top of this story. But I won't drop it, either._

OooOooOooOooO

_Just then, Kari crashed into her bubble, turned a portion into steam, and lunged at her with a vicious snarl on his face._

OooOooOooOooO

Katara shrieked as fire flashed in her eyes, and she cried out in pain. Her face was burning! Then, the heat was gone, and the pain eased. It was still there, but much milder. She sighed, and turned to see Zuko battling the Fire Nation man who had tried to kidnap her. The man got in a lucky punch, and Zuko cried in pain. He dropped to his knees, and the stranger leapt at her once again. Fire flashed once more, and she was momentarily blinded. She felt another lash of flame at her legs, then one at her stomach. She dropped to her knees, and felt a sharp blow on her head. Relief washed over her as darkness fell, and the pain receded into the blackness.

OooOooOooOooO

Kari grinned as he drug the unconscious waterbending girl across the deck by her hair. When he had first come at her, he had forgotten his orders in lieu of the pain in his nether regions. He had been going for the kill until that banished prince had interrupted him. Once the boy was down, however, he had recalled that the girl was to be taken alive. So he had hurt her, but made sure not to go too far and kill her. She would be in great pain when she awoke, but then again, the admiral would have seen to that anyway. Kari would never say it out loud, but Admiral Zhao appeared to be losing his mind. But he would obey his orders anyway, so he picked the girl up bridal style to carry her across the plank. He dropped her on Zhao's deck, and then walked back across the plank to continue fighting. He would get his reward for capturing the girl later. Then, he heard shouting, and turned to see the Dragon of the West, the great General Iroh fighting in a tornado of fire. He appeared to be defending the unconscious prince. Kari quickly decided to pick a different fight.

OooOooOooOooO

Iroh was terrified. He had to keep this tornado going until someone came to help him defend Zuko. And he had no idea where Ms. Katara was. The last time he had seen her, she had been going below deck, but Zuko was unconscious now, so it was possible that she was in great danger. He heard groaning from behind him, and gathered that his nephew was waking up. Then a shout of "Katara!" echoed from Zuko's mouth, and Iroh's stomach dropped. Oh no.

OooOooOooOooO

Sokka heard Zuko shout, and looked frantically for his sister. Luckily, he wasn't engaged in a fight at the time, so he didn't get killed in his moment of distraction. But where was Katara? She was nowhere in sight! Wait; wasn't she supposed to be below deck with Aang? Oh no, Aang! Sokka ran across the deck as quickly as he could, went below, and spotted an unconscious solider in the doorway to one of the rooms. He charged inside, but Aang was sleeping peacefully on the bed. What made Sokka's heart stop was that Katara wasn't there. He ran on deck, but ran straight into a solider with a big grin on his face. The man began to hack and slice at Sokka, and he was fully occupied with defending himself.

Then, the man began to laugh. "The other Water Tribe scum was no better a fighter than you, boy, and I took her down too easily. You might as well give up," The man taunted.

"Katara!" Sokka cried. "You bastard, where is my sister?" He yelled. The man just laughed, swept Sokka's feet out from under him, and threw a fire blast that sent Sokka spinning into the railing. Sokka groaned, and then his world went black.

OooOooOooOooO

Zuko attempted to jump to his feet, but his head was swimming, and he fell backwards. He looked up to see his uncle defending him. "Uncle, where is Katara?" He asked quickly. "Please tell me she's safe!" But the look of defeat on his uncle's face was enough to tell Zuko that she wasn't. Then Katara's brother, 'what is his name, oh yes, Sokka,' Zuko thought; slammed into the railing next to Zuko, and passed out. Zuko growled in annoyance, but got to his feet and dragged the boy across the deck, picked him up, and took him below. There he saw Jee, splayed out on the floor, also unconscious. Zuko cursed under his breath, stepped over the officer, and set Sokka on the bed. "Katara, I hope you appreciate me being nice to your idiot of a brother," Zuko said. Then he drug Jee over as well, grunting with the strain. "Katara, I promise I will find you, but I have to take care of this first. I know you will understand, and I am so sorry I couldn't protect you. But I know you, and you would be angry if I left these two here like this to come and find you. So, I'm sorry, but I promise I'll come rescue you. I'll see you soon, Katara," Zuko pledged.

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. Whew! Another really late, super short chapter. Sorry guys. But the fact that I'm getting so few reviews just kind of kills my muse. Seriously. When people don't review, I can't see the point of writing the story. And I'm not blaming you, because it is my fault, but please, review when you read. If you want updates, you must REVIEW! Anyway, was this at all worth the wait? I need to know! So TELL ME!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Have I said it enough times to get it through the heads of the corporate lawyers? No? Of course not. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to keep saying it._

_A.N. I am SO SO SO sorry for the late update. I didn't have my laptop over the summer, I hit a __**really**__ bad writers block, and I got caught up in another show. But I'm trying to get back on track here._

OooOooOooOooO

_So, I'm sorry, but I promise I'll come rescue you. I'll see you soon, Katara," Zuko pledged._

OooOooOooOooO

Kari looked around to see Zuko taking the Water Tribe idiot below deck. 'Time to cut our losses and get out of here,' Kari thought. He grabbed Admiral Zhao, who was still unconscious, and threw him over his shoulder. He ran across the plank between the ships and called the retreat.

The men were all to eager to comply, and several engineers rushed below decks immediately. Seconds later, their ship was flying full speed away from Zuko's. The girl was taken below decks to a holding cell, and Zhao was taken to his room. 'Ha,' Kari thought. 'We win.'

OooOooOooOooO

Katara groaned as she awoke. Pain exploded in her legs, her stomach and her head. She could feel each and every one of the small burns that littered her body.

"Okay, ouch!" She yelped. Her back piped up as well with a steady ache. She looked around in confusion as she realized that she was lying on the floor. "Where am I?"

As she sat up, her memory came flooding back, and she scuttled backwards to the wall farthest from the door. 'Zhao's ship. Oh this is really, really, really bad!' She thought frantically. 'I'm in a holding cell on Zhao's ship. Zuko's probably busy with Aang, Jee, and all the other people who got hurt, so he won't be rescuing me. What about Sokka? Oh no, what if he got hurt too? Or worse?' Her thoughts ran in circles as she tried to come up with an escape plan.

For what seemed like hours, she sat in silence waiting for something to happen. 'Why hasn't anyone come and attacked me or questioned me yet?' She wondered. But then she heard something that calmed her. She could hear the sound of the sea.

As she looked for the source of the noise, she spotted a small, barred, wonderful window in the wall above her head. It appeared to lead out to the ocean. All at once, she could hear the waves, smell the salt, and feel the breeze. And all of it gave her an idea.

OooOooOooOooO

Zuko growled to himself as he waited for Jee, Sokka, or the Avatar to wake up. Nothing seemed forthcoming, and after an hour, Zuko grew impatient.

"Wake up, you lazy fool! We have to save your sister!" He yelled in Sokka's ear. The boy jolted and sat straight up.

"Katara!" He cried.

"Yes, Katara, you idiot! Now come on, we have to go save her!" Zuko snarled in annoyance. Sokka looked around in confusion for a second before he focused on Zuko.

"Where's my baby sister?!" Zuko rolled his eyes before replying.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! She got captured by Zhao, and we have to go rescue her! Now come on!" Without waiting for a response, Zuko leapt to his feet and ran out the door. He heard clanking footsteps behind him signifying that Sokka was following. Once the prince reached the deck, he slid to a momentary halt to give an order.

"Jee and the Avatar are downstairs in Katara's room. Guard them both, and make sure no harm comes to them. The Avatar is a _guest_, mind you, not a prisoner," he commanded. The solider nodded.

"Yes sir." He hurried to obey, and Zuko began sprinting across the deck towards the area where the smaller boat usually used for river travel was kept. When he reached it, he began undoing the ties so that he could lower it into the water.

"What in the name of Tui and La is going on?!" Sokka exclaimed as he reached Zuko. "You just said that Aang _wasn't_ a prisoner, and now you're going to _rescue_ Katara? But- but," he stuttered.

"Oh, just shut up and help me, moron. I'll explain on the way. Right now, we have to catch up with Zhao's ship before he wakes up. He had some pretty unpleasant ideas regarding Katara, if I remember correctly."

OooOooOooOooO

Katara heard footsteps in the metal hallway outside her cell, and she quickly streamed the water she had been bending to the corner under her bench cot. Seconds later, the steel door swung open, and a masked solider strode in. He dropped a tray on the floor with a clang.

"Eat up, prisoner scum," he taunted as he left. Katara glanced at the food on the tray and mentally declared it inedible before returning to her bending.

'C'mon Katara, you can do this. You've frozen water before, and it was easy. This is just freezing water with more control,' she thought angrily. 'Deep breaths. Calm down, Katara,' she told herself. 'Think cold.' She thought of the polar ice caps of home, of the water when she had been drowning, and of the fear that she had felt when the pirates were threatening her. After a few seconds, she breathed out on the water while bending it against the wall in a sheet. The liquid froze.

'Yes!' She exalted mentally. The water was nearly invisible now, and anyone glancing into the cells would never notice it. 'Perfect,' she considered as she bent a little more water in through the window. 'Now for part two.'

OooOooOooOooO

Jee woke up with an aching head. He was lying on a bed next to the still-sleeping Airbender, and he could see the back of a guard in the doorway. With a groan, he forced his aching muscles to work and pull him to a sitting position.

"Where is Prince Zuko?" The Lieutenant asked the solider. Jee could see the man stiffen as he slowly turned around.

"Lieutenant! You've awoken! Umm, Prince Zuko went on a mission with the Water Tribe boy to rescue the Water Tribe girl, but he ordered me to guard you and the Avatar." Belatedly, he saluted.

'New recruits,' Jee thought tiredly with a shake of his head. 'Always jittery and eager to please. So, Zuko went to save Katara. I guess that leaves General Iroh in charge. Better go find him.'

"Okay, solider. Continue to guard the Avatar until you receive other orders from myself, General Iroh, or Prince Zuko," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Once he was safely out of sight, the Lieutenant rolled his eyes. 'New recruits,' he repeated.

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. So, what did you think? I know it was kinda filler-y, but I needed to get back on track. And I'm sorry it was so short, but that seemed like a good stopping point. Hopefully, after this, I'll give more regular updates on this again. For the time being, enjoy._


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. I never will, either. Are we good? Good._

_A.N. I hope you guys like this chapter. I got very little response for the last chapter, so I gather that either it was really bad, or I lost most of my readers in the huge gap between that chapter and the one before it. I apologize for the gap once again; this story is becoming harder and harder to write. I refuse to completely give up on any story, but the gaps between chapters get larger and larger, and I am sorry for that._

OooOooOooOooO (With Zuko and Sokka)

The banished Fire Nation prince and the Water Tribe peasant rowed through the rough ocean waves together. Both were worrying about the same girl, and both were hoping to get to her before it was too late. There was silence in the small boat commandeered from Zuko's ship; there was nothing to talk about.

Trust was a little lacking between the nations, and so it was between the boys. The only reason that Sokka had not attempted to kill Zuko was because he needed the Prince's help to rescue Katara. Surprisingly, Zuko held very little actual animosity for the Water Tribe boy; he was Katara's brother, and if he wanted to maintain their friendship, the boy was off-limits.

These were the thoughts that filled the rower's heads as they traversed the waters searching for a proverbial needle in a haystack. Soon enough, smoke was spotted on the horizon, and hope bloomed in the hearts that beat faster at the thought of the rescue in store.

OooOooOooOooO (With Katara)

Katara listened carefully to ensure that there were no approaching footsteps to ruin her plan. Once she was sure of her relative safety, she streamed the extra water she was keeping onto the door. It took most of her concentration to hold it in a ball around the lock, but she used the rest of her energy to freeze it there with a breath. Once the ball was complete, she sat down hard to recuperate.

'Well, it looks like being kidnapped by Zuko is the best thing to happen to my bending in years. I'm learning all kinds of new tricks,' she thought sarcastically as she forced herself to stand. Just then, the clank of boots echoed in the hallway. 'Looks like I'd better get a move on,' she goaded herself. The Waterbender centered herself and stood silent and unmoving for a moment before lunging forward and swinging her foot around to slam into the ice-covered lock.

It shattered, and Katara allowed herself a grin of celebration. Then she unfroze the water from the wall by thinking of heat, which was easy; she thought of Zuko. The water melted and fell under her confident control once more. She used one hand to hold the water up, and she supped her ear with the other to listen to the footsteps. As they stopped in front of her cell door, she shoved it with all of her strength. It slammed open with a thud as it met the forehead of the unfortunate guard on the other side.

Katara peeked out to make sure that the man was unconscious before running with quiet steps down the hallway as her water trailed behind her.

OooOooOooOooO (With Iroh)

The Dragon of the West was worried. After his nephew had run off to attend to the Water Tribe boy, Iroh had continued to fight. He was aging, however, and he wasn't as much use as he had used to be. Fortunately, the fighting ended nearly immediately after Zuko vanished. Iroh spent the next hour or so helping the medic tend to the wounded in the infirmary. As he finished patching up one soldier's arm, Lieutenant Jee came sprinting into the room.

"Are you injured?" Iroh asked worriedly. It seemed to him that there was a rather unnerving air of urgency around the Lieutenant, and that could not be good. Jee shook his head quickly and gestured that the General should follow him. As the pair made their way to the deck, Jee explained the happenings of the last hour, and Iroh grew more and more uneasy.

"Zuko has gone to challenge Zhao?" He questioned as Jee completed his tale. "Has he learned nothing from me?"

"I do not believe that he is planning on challenging the Admiral. He simply seemed to be planning on kidnapping Miss Katara back without alerting anyone to his presence. I think Miss Katara would be most helpful and welcoming in this endeavor, so I have little doubt towards its success," Jee replied fairly calmly. "I simply came to inform you that you were in charge and to ask you for instructions. What would you have us do, General?"

OooOooOooOooO (With Zhao)

Zhao awoke in his cabin with a terrible headache and several unpleasant burns, but those were easily ignored in the face of his fury. 'That little brat is going to pay, and so will that wench. I'll get them if it takes me years; they'll never see the pain coming.' His thoughts were vicious and cruel, but that had never bothered him, and it certainly didn't now. After a moment, he realized that he was on his ship and it seemed to be moving.

He slammed out of his room and to the bridge in a righteous fury. "Who called the retreat?! Whose orders are you following, you worthless maggots?!" He shouted as he stalked into the room. The soldiers there all flinched, but one managed to speak through his mortal terror.

"Kari ordered the retreat, sir, after he captured the girl. You were injured, and thought it best to cut our losses."

Zhao was about to send a fire-blast at the man when he registered the full meaning of the statement. "He captured the girl? Where is she, and why was I not informed?!" He growled.

The man flinched even further, but he knew that answering was the best course of action now. "Kari had her placed in the holding cells for your convenience, and you were still unconscious when all of these things transpired, sir."

"Very well. Send for Kari, and have someone fetch the girl. I believe there is an interrogation warranted."

OooOooOooOooO (With Zuko and Sokka)

As the two boys finally pulled up alongside the ship they had been chasing for an hour, a loud crashing sound echoed from the bowels of the metal beast.

"Think that came from the holding cells?" Sokka inquired with a small smile.

"Undoubtedly," Zuko replied with a wolfish grin. "I believe that that would be our signal. Let's move."

The Prince quickly grabbed the rope from the bottom of the craft and tied a lasso. Sokka gave him a nod, and the boy threw it high onto the ship. It looped around a hook on the rail, and Zuko tugged it to tightness. He flashed his companion a thumbs up before clambering up the rope. His agility allowed him to do this rather quickly, and he reached the deck long before Sokka.

When at last both boys were present, they gave each other a look and headed for the door to the stairs. All Fire Nation ships were built roughly the same, meaning that if you knew your way around one, you knew them all, so Zuko lead the way. As he swung the door open, an alarm sounded.

Sokka shot Zuko a furious glare, and the boy raised his hands in surrender to convey the message that this wasn't his fault. As the rescuers paused to think about their next step, and door flew open and someone came running out.

OooOooOooOooO

_A.N. Well, there you have it. I apologize again for the wait. Normally I would ask you to review, but I don't really deserve it, so I won't. I do hope that you liked it, though._


End file.
